A Gyroic Day
'A Gyroic Day '''is a fanon episode of Ben 23. Plot ''We hear police sirens and some police cars chasing two thugs in orange costumes, driving an alien-technology-enhanced car. (Thug 1): They are never going to catch us with that speed! (Thug 2): The boss will be very pleased with all this money we will get him! He presses a button and activates turbo mode, leaving the police cars far behind. One stops and a cop gets outside. (Cop, throwing his hat down): They got away again! What we need is a hero! The thugs laugh, but they suddenly stop the car, when they see Charcoal Man landing on the street. (Charcoal Man): End of the line, crooks! (Thug 1): We, mere crooks? (Thug 2): We, sir, are the Orange Offenders! (Charcoal Man): And I am Charcoal Man! He shoots a fireball, but the Orange Offenders quickly start the car and dodge the fireball. Charcoal Man propels himself and starts shooting fireballs, but the crooks dodge them all. (Charcoal Man): Hold still! Agh, Tetrax was right when he said that my accuracy needs working! He lands and shoots a flametrower, that manages to hit the car. (Thug 2): We got hit! (Thug 1): You don't say! Let's see if he can dodge this. He presses another button and an enegy net comes out and traps Charcoal Man, who tries to burn it off to no avail. (Thug 1): At least we got rid off him. Then, a blast out of nowhere blows up one tire of the car, which crashes in a wall. (Thug 2): What the-? The camera turns around and we see Rook with his Proto-Tool in blaster mode. (Rook): Surrender in the name of the Plumbers! A lot of police cars surround them. Charcoal Man breaks free and reverts back to Ben 23. (Ben 23): Thanks for the help Rook. (Rook): You are welcome. (Cop): Incredible! We tried to arrest them for over a month! (Ben 23): It was easy. Unfortunately, no cameras recorded this. Oh whatever, it's gyro time! Theme song! Later, Ben 23 is with Rook at Mr. Gyro. (Rook): I do not wish to disturb you, Ben, but I prefer healthier food. (Ben 23, eating a gyro): Try this gyro-flavoured smoothy. (Rook, his face turning green): No, thank you. (Ben 23): I wanted it for myself anyway. He drinks it all and burps. (Ben 23): Hehe. Sorry! (Rook): That smells worse than Fireflower! The Hero Watch starts beeping. (Tetrax, through Hero Watch): Ben, you must come for your training. It is of geat importance! (Ben 23): Alright fine! He gets up. (Ben 23): I'll see you later, I guess. (Rook): Good luck with your training. (Ben 23): Nah, don't worry. He gets out and trasforms. (Dinoflight): Dinoflight! He flies away. (Dinoflight): Squark! I don't get why I need all this training. I'm a superhero! He notices a small blue robot from a distance. (Dinoflight): A camera! Let's do my best tricks! He activates his star boost jetpack and writes 'Ben 23' in the air. (Dinoflight): Took me a month to master this. Suddenly, the robot reveals some canons and fires at the 'Ben 23' cloud, destroying it. (Dinoflght): Why did you do that for? The robot continues firing. Dinoflight activates his whips and hits it, but it seems unharmed. (Dinoflight): Uh-oh. He flies away, while avoiding the blasts. (Dinoflight): Squark! This thing's tough! He creates a star energy blade and punches the robot, making it malfunction. (Dinoflight): Now we are talking! The robot flies around crazy, until it explodes, causing Dinoflight to be knocked down to the ground and revert. (Ben 23, rubbing his head): What was that thing? He grabs a remaining piece of the robot. (Ben 23): Maybe Azmuth can figure this out. He leaves the scene. We go to a large spaceship, where someone is watching Ben 23 from a screen. (Mysterious Villain): It failed! I shouldn't have underestimated Tennyson! At least I have an entire armada of these robots! He laughs evilly. We return to Ben 23, who has entered his mansion. He removes a portrait of him and a scanner appears. (Scanner): Please confirm identity. Ben 23 puts his eye and it gets scanned. (Scanner): Identity confirmed. Tennyson, Benjamin Kirby. Welcome back. He enters and sees Azmuth, Tetrax and Sevenseven standing there. (Tetrax): You are late. (Sevenseven): Afghfdjgh! (Azmuth): He says 'You are in big trouble!' (Ben 23): A robot attacked me! It's not my fault! Look at this. He shows the robot's piece at them. (Azmuth): Maybe he's telling the truth. Let me see that. Ben 23 gives it to him and examines it closely. (Azmuth): Just as I feared. It is Galvan technology. (Tetrax): How is that possible? (Azmuth): Even I, the smartest being in 3, arguably 5 galaxies, don't know. (Sevenseven): Afgsdhjdskj! (Ben 23): I think I got that. (Tetrax): We will continue training, no matter what. Get ready. (Ben 23): Okay. He transforms. (Feedback): Feedback! Tetrax clicks a button and 10 robots, armed with laser lances, appear. (Tetrax): Today, we will work on your accuracy. Feedback sighs. The robots start shooting and Feedback absorbs the blasts and redirects them, but he misses. (Tetrax): Concentrate on a target! Feedback creates an energy ball and destroys a robot. The others fire at him, but he absorbs them with his antennae and explodes 5 more. (Feedback): 4 to go! He charges all his energy in the ground, blowing up the remaining robots. He reverts back to Ben 23. (Tetrax): Very good. But next time, we should train with moving targets. (Ben 23): You just ruined my victory feeling. (Sevenseven): Ggkujghjtyutiyi! (Tetrax): He says that you don't learn anything from winning. (Ben 23): Apart from that I'm awesome and cool? (Tetrax): That's not what I- (Azmuth): I think I have discovered something. Suddenly, a big screen appears and it shows some robots wreaking havoc in Bellwood's streets. (Ben 23): Then it's gonna have to wait. Right now, it's gyro time! He transforms. (Velocitiraptor): Velocitiraptor! He runs away. (Azmuth): Kids these days. They are all impatient! Velocitiraptor arrives at the scene and reverts. Rook reaches him. (Rook): I would require your assistance. The robots are all over the city. (Robotic Commentator): Attention, attention! Ben 23 has found another evil alien threat! Which alien our champion will turn into? (Ben 23): Sometimes these robots get on my nerves. He transforms. (Rainbow Rock): Rainbow Rock! (Robotic Commentator): It's Rainbow Rock! (Rainbow Rock): Ready Rook? (Rook): I'm always ready. He shifts his Proto-Tool into a blaster and shoots some robots. Rainbow Rock absorbs some blasts and redirects them. Suddenly, the robots flee and leave the scene. (Rainbow Rock): What just happened? (Rook): It seems that the robots retreated. (Rainbow Rock): Tell me something I don't know. (Rook): They are heading in space. I suggest we take my Proto-TRUK and follow them. Suddenly, the Hero Watch beeps. (Azmuth, through Hero Watch): I figured out from where this material comes from. (Rainbow Rock): Well, it was about time! (Azmuth, through Hero Watch): That's not what I- well it seems that this is the same technology we found in Vilgax's ship! (Rainbow Rock): So you are saying that he's back? (Azmuth, through Hero Watch): Highly unlikely. I believe that someone sneaked upon his ship and stole the blueprints. (Rainbow Rock): Thanks. He reverts back to Ben 23. (Ben 23): Let's go! They enter the Proto-TRUK and fasten their seatbelts. Rook presses a button and the Proto-TRUK turns into spaceship mode. They fly to space, dodging the blasts of some robots. (Rook): We have to exterminate these robots, or we will have severe damage on our ship! (Ben 23): Mantaboost should be perfect. He transforms. (Fairyflight): Fairyflight? You have got to be kidding me! He gets out of the ship and hits one robot to no avail. (Fairyflight): Oh c'mon! This guy is totally useless! I'm not even sure if he's a guy! He transforms. (Bandage King): Bandage King? Well, I can work with him too. He stretches his right arm and grabs one robot and spins it around. (Bandage King): This is fun! (Rook): Ben, focus on our mission. Bandage King throws the robot to another one, causing them to explode. He then makes several appendages, grabbing all the robots and crashing them. He enters the Proto-TRUK and reverts. (Rook): Impressive performance. (Ben 23): Thanks. They approach the large spaceship. The Proto-TRUK's front opens, revealing cannons, who shoot the spaceship, making an opening. Major Events Characters *Ben 23 *Rook Blonko *Azmuth *Tetrax Shard *Sevenseven Villains *Orange Offenders Aliens Used *Charcoal Man *Dinoflight *Feedback *Velocitiraptor *Rainbow Rock *Fairyflight *Bandage King Trivia *It is revealed that Ben 23's full name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, like his prime dimension counterpart. Category:Ultra3000 Category:Ben 23 Category:Episodes